Riddles in the dark
by Hanbags
Summary: A boy appears in a storm and xiaolin monks welcome him into the temple. He likes Kimiko a lot. But Raimondo feels the same. Then a number of riddles appear. Will they be able to solve them without losing something valuble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanbags: Writing a new story please read and review**

* * *

The boy stumbled and slipped on the muddy grass the rain slashing like knives down his face. Lightning and Thunder struck the air like arrows striking every part of the cloudy sky it could reach.

The boy looked up trying to wipe his blond messy hair out of his pale blue eyes. Suddenly he felt the lightening slash by his left ankle. He screamed in terror his pale face shining like a light in the cruel blackness of the night and scrabbled away from the spot. He started to run but almost immediately slipped in the mud and fell face down into the thick brown sludge. Slowly he lifted his head up mud trickling down his face. He turned around and screamed in to the darkness of the silent night.

"You think this is funny! Father! Mother! Listen! Please help me! I did'nt mean to stop you in doing your quest! Please forgive me!". Almost immediately the lightning flew down again and nearly hit his arm. The young boy screamed in fear again and tried to crawl back. He could definitely tell that they were not pleased with him. He looked up again and shouted yet again in anger and in despair. "You must think this hilarious turfing me out like this, well if you want to double your fun hit me! HIT ME!".

Another lightning bolt tore through the sky like a bullet, aiming for the little boy. He closed his eyes expecting to feel death clamp its cold hand around him. But amazingly felt nothing. Gingerly he opened his eyes and timidly looked around. Nothing. It was almost like magic that he had survived.

Suddenly he felt a strong wind tear at his clothes as if trying to pull them off. Then he felt the rain slide down his face again. He looked up at the sky again. His eyes shining In anger. "Father! You think you can scare me? You cant! You cant! You cant! And im gunna make it to this temple if it's the last thing I do!". He looked around and smiled for the 1st time on this long trek. He smiled because in he sites was a bright white temple shining out in the darkness like a candle. "Well you have no chance now you have…. AAGH!" He yelled out in pain since a lightning bolt had just slide right past his left leg. He stared down at his leg. Because of the lightning bolt it had a giant gash, It had already started oozingly blood.

He looked up again, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Your wrong! I will make it. I will… I will… I…Will". He stopped in mid sentence and fell down onto the floor. The cut on his leg oozing a lot more menacly a lot more than he had thought.

The lightning criscrossed like a giant smile and the thunder boomed like laughter. Laughing and smiling at the boy that had fainted on the ground.

**

* * *

There we go! My first chapter! Here a preview of the next one!**

"_**Hello! Are you ok?". The boy opened his eyes and saw an angel starring back at him. He yelped in fright and swiftly crawled back. The girl starred at him with her soft blue eyes and said in a soft voice "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" **_

**Please read and review**

**(P.s Sorry it's a bit short I'll try and write a longer chapter next promise)**


	2. The Boy awakens

**Hi Everyone! These are the people I want to thank these people for reviewing**

**Miniku**

**Aprildays**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon**

**Ze-smai**

**Duchess 192**

**Springfairy 12 **

**Ok that's everyone so please read and review!

* * *

**

Kimiko laughed happily starring at the panting boys behind her. She cheerfully called back "Hey guys! What's with you! You've defeated monsters and yet you can't climb up a small hill!" The boys behind her gave her icy stares and Raimondo spoke in a sarcastic voice "Oh yes Kimiko it wouldn't be because you didn't have to go and do the new training course and you didn't!" Kimiko just gave a joyful laugh and started to run. "See you guys at the top!"

Kimiko ran speedily to the top of the hill and stopped at the top letting the wind rush through her clothing and hair. The girl closed her eyes and pictured herself flying, Slowly she opened the again and let a small smile cross her lips. She loved walking up the mountains and feeling the wind rustle through her outfit. It was proberly because she was the dragon of fire so she didn't mind the coldness because the fire inside her gave Kimiko her very own heating system.

Kimiko looked around and took 3 steps back. Then turned around and screamed, The pale girl stared at what was at her feet, her happy mood shattered like glass. In front of her was a boy. He was lying down with his eyes closed. He had messy blond hair and was wearing a pale red top and dark black trousers and had sandals on his feet. Nearly all of the lad was covered in mud and he had a huge gash that was oozing blood from under one his ripped trouser legs. Kimiko stared at him thinking but knew if that she didn't get help soon he would definitely die of blood loss. The girl kneeled down and turned him over to have a closer look at the wound. Gritting her teeth she rolled up the rest of the ripped trouser leg. She gasped. The wound was a lot more longer than she had thought. He had proberly fallen down about somewhere near midnight since if it any earlier than that he would have been proberly of been dead by now. Kimiko gasped she had forgotten to check if he was still breathing. The girl swiftly lifted up the boys arm and tried to feel his pulse. She sighed in relief he had a small pulse. Then she recoiled in horror. The boy had a long wound on his arm and it was bleeding intently and now she had blood on her own hands. His blood. She stared at the boy in confusion on how on earth he got this beaten until she heard.

"Kimiko? Are you here?". She turned around to see a red faced Raimondo walking towards her. Kimiko stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. At that moment Raimondo knew something was wrong. "Kim what's up?" She stared down at something behind her and Raimondo gasped and quickly ran up next to her. He knelt down by the body and started to check his body for another wounds while Kimiko watched him, he eyes not leaving him for a second. After a couple of minutes he stood up and placed his tanned hand on kimiko's shoulder. "Kim, When did you find him?". The girl took a shaky breath and spoke, "Just now Rai. But we have no time to ask questions. All I know is that if we don't get him back to the temple soon then he will definitely die!". Raimondo nodded and picked him up and started to run back down the grassy hill. Kimiko followed him biting her lip and hoping that they boy would be alright.

3 Hours Later 

The boy groaned and rubbed his head, ruffling his blond curls of hair at the same time. He opened his eyes and saw a girl, she was smiling and speaking in a kind voice "Your waking up! Ummm Hello! Are you in there?". His eyes opened wider and saw the angel more clearer and yelped in fright and swiftly crawled back. The girl starred at him with her soft blue eyes and lent foreword and quietly said "Don't be afraid, I wont hurt you," The boy shook his head fearing the worst and tried to crawl back even further from the girl, but suddenly found that a wall was right up against his back. Kimiko sighed and stared at him. "Do you want to tell me your name?". The boy stared at her and In a shaky voice he stuttered "My Name is err David… Who are you? Where am I? Why am I still alive? How are-" The boy felt a pale finger on his lips and voice immerge from the girls mouth . "Hey, Hey! One question at a time! Well My name is Kimiko Tohomiki and Well you are at the Xiaolin Temple, Well this morning me and my friend Raimondo found you and luckily you were still alive and we brung you here! Then you woke up and well here we are!". David stared at her and spoke "But I don't know why I'm still alive cause my fath-". He stopped in mid sentence. Kimiko stared at him "Go on,". David looked her in the eyes. "Kimiko, Are you sure you want to know about my family?". She nodded. "Well my fathers name is called-" Again he got interrupted by the door opening quickly by Raimondo.

He slammed the door shut. "Kimiko, Has he woke up yet?". He suddenly noticed the hunched up figure in the corner. Raimondo raised his eyebrows and spoke "Oh sorry mate, I didn't realise you were there! I was just coming to tell Kim that's it's the turn to fight Omi, I just did,". Kimiko frowned and sighed "All right, but why aren't you wet?". Rai gave her a glare and spoke "Well I dried off! Duh! Well you better go! Omi's waiting,". Kimiko nodded and slouched out of the room,

When Kimiko was gone Raimondo began to speak "So umm, What's your name?" . "David.". Raimondo nodded "Right… What's your age?". David gave him a blank stare, "12." Raimondo nodded again and spoke. "Where are ya from dude?", David gave him another blank stare, "None of your business". Raimondo furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude I'm guessing you don't like me?". David nodded his head. "Well why don't you like me?" David stared at him again and spoke "I just don't, I think I remember my Mother saying something about you, Well someone called Raimondo. She says that you should hate all called Raimondo, So I don't like you,". Raimondo just stared at him and spoke "So, What you don't like anyone called Raimondo? Hey! Why don't you come outside and see what happens out in the Temple?". David grinned and nodded at him. Rai opened the door and David jumped off the lumpy sheets of the bed and followed Raimondo outside

Outside

"Wudi Neptune Water!" Omi spun around and a giant blast of water emerged from his hands. Kimiko watched it rush towards her and a small smile emerged on her lips. She looked up and shouted "Wudi Mars Fire!" Kimiko span around and made a giant fire tornado flash up out of nowere. The two elements hit each other and made a giant ball of steam came up and scoarched Omi and Kimiko. When all the smoke cleared, Omi was as red as a tomatoe but Kimiko was not.

Ryan stared at the two kids confused. "Hey how did they do that?". Raimondo grinned at him "Well that's cause they have the Elements of Water or Fire! Omi turned red cause he is not used to the heat and kim is cause she is fire," Rai grinned and David grinned back. "Um Rai could I take a walk around the temple by myself I need time to calm down from all of the excitement,". Raimondo nodded and David walked away from him.

Raimondo turned around and said to himself "Theres something strange about that boy,"

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go! The nxt chapter for riddles in the dark finished and heres a preview for the next chapter!**

_**David lay back and closed his grass green eyes. He imagined her black hair, her bright blue eyes full of hope. Her small slim figure and her quick mind. He sighed to himself and said "Someday Kimiko,You will be mine,". He slowly slid down the wall. "Since when I heard your name it was the most beautiful sound I heard."**_

**There well that's it please read and review!**


End file.
